In the related art, there is known a semiconductor test equipment that sequentially carries out an alternating current (AC) test, a direct current (DC) test, and a thermal resistance test for electrical characteristic inspection of a semiconductor module. A semiconductor test equipment, which is described in Patent Literature 1, includes a retention unit that fixes a device to be tested (hereinafter, also referred to as “device under test (DUT)”) to a predetermined position, a plurality of test units that output a test signal to the DUT to perform a test, and a connection unit that electrically connects one of the plurality of test units and a predetermined electrode of the DUT that is fixed by the retention unit to each other. In the semiconductor test equipment, plural kinds of tests are carried out by sequentially connecting plurality of test units to the DUT.
In the semiconductor test equipment described in Patent Literature 1, the test units, which are connected to the DUT, are switched by the above-described connection unit. Accordingly, in the semiconductor test equipment, a configuration in accordance with connection to the test units becomes simple, and thus it is possible to reduce the facility cost.